1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to drinking water equipment and more particularly to a water dispenser and a water container thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Water dispensers are widely used in workplaces, homes, and public areas because of their advantageous features such as convenience of use, cleanliness, and hygiene. Some water dispensers on the market nowadays use bottled water as the water source, whereas those mounted with an internal filter can use tap water directly. In either case, however, a water dispenser must have a water tank or water reservoir installed in its main body. The water tank is an integral part of the main body of the water dispenser and therefore cannot he detached from the main body. In other words, the water tank of a conventional water dispenser serves only to store water and is not designed to be used independently of the water dispenser, e.g., as a water holder from which water can be directly consumed. Moreover, due to its inseparability from the main body of the water dispenser, the water tank is difficult to clean, and maintenance of the water tank can be a problem.